2007-09-19
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Paul Grabowsky, Matthew Hardy, Ali McGregor, Denise Scott, Hamish Blake, Guests: Ali McGregor, Denise Scott, Paul Grabowsky, Hamish Blake, Philip Norton (as Phillip Norton) The teams were Alan, Ali and Hamish, and Myf, Paul and Grabowsky. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Three (19/09/2007) Our special guests this week are burlesque opera singer Ali Mcgregor, wonderful wit-master Hamish Blake, composer & respected jazz musician Paul Grabowsky and bushy-tailed comedian Denise Scott. This week's collaborative performance features beat poet Phillip Norton accompanied by pianist Paul Grabowsky. Myf's Team Myf is chuffed to be sitting next to one of Australia's jazz greats! Paul Grabowsky is an Australian pianist and composer, well-known both at home and overseas. He has covered territory from film and television to jazz and beyond. Classically trained as a teenager, he quit his studies at the Melbourne Conservatorium to concentrate on jazz. He has since worked with jazz legends Chet Baker, Art Farmer, Johnny Griffin and played with jazz masters Dewey Redman and Paul Motian. He formed The Paul Grabowsky Trio which won an ARIA, was a member of the Australian Jazz Orchestra and The Australian Art Orchestra is considered to be his 'brainchild'. In 1990, he was invited to arrange some Edith Piaf songs for a Munich-based ensemble, Die Konferenz. Paul later secured a spot in the program for the 1993 Melbourne International Festival of the Arts. The rest is history... Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team ALAN: If forced to pick which one of my two guests were most likely to be a serial killer, I'd say Ali. Hamish is more your classic spree killer. As a principal soprano for Opera Australia for over 5 years Ali McGregor won awards (Green Rooms) and sang with some of the worlds great singers and conductors. She developed a show called The Opera Burlesque which boasts "More high C's than sleaze but just enough tease to please", taking it to the Melbourne & Adelaide Fringe Festivals. Ali joined the Cast of 'La Clique - A Sideshow Burlesque' in which she gets away with singing both Puccini and Radiohead in the same program. She has performed in Melbourne, Adelaide and Edinburgh Festival. Wickedly witty favourite Hamish Blake returns to the ABC studios to flex his verbal imagery muscles on set. Young Hamish began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee in 2002 at the Melbourne Comedy Festival, with stand-up duo act 'Hamish and Andy'. This cheeky prankster has become one of the nation's best-loved comedians with his consistent wave of hilarious sketches & stories. With Andy by his side, Hamish guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM airwaves on the self-titled Hamish & Andy Show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes